The Deadliest Warrior
by niko56
Summary: Daryl's epic battle with the pursuing invaders after the Wolverines had left him after realizing he was tracked. Rated T: violence, language, death, read with caution, set in the 2012 remake! enjoy, review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Dawn, people far richer than me do**

**Rated T: violence, language, death**

**A/N: Hi there, how you all doing? Yeah, me neither. Okay so, I saw the new Red Dawn, and…I had a mixed bag of feelings by the end, but that doesn't matter. One of the particular scenes that just pissed me off was what happened to Daryl? Now, the obvious consensus is the pursuing North Koreans found and killed him, but; I think he deserves a fair bout. So enjoy, review if you want, and enjoy this one-shot-**

"**The Deadliest Warrior"**

The remaining Wolverines and marines left the young African-American boy in their station wagon. Daryl and Robert exchanged peace signs, and that's when their ways parted. Daryl gave one more disdain sigh, knowing this could very well be the end.

He slung the MK48 light machine gun over his shoulders and the backpack over his back. Daryl took a quick look around. Knowing damn well this would be a fight to the bitter end, he looked at his potential hiding spots. To his left, was a ravine, with a cold and running creek, partially frozen, as it was quite cold outside. To his right, was a small hill to more tree cover above him. Assuming a better vantage point would be a more positive option, he charged to the leaf covered hill to the top.

He looked around, he saw nothing in front of him, but he knew that wouldn't be for long. The tracking device wedged into his lower back was starting to cause more pain as his adrenaline was wearing thin again. He set up the bipod to the gun, facing the opposite direction of the fleeing Wolverines. He made sure he was as hidden as possible, and took aim, assuming this would be where the pursuing Koreans would advance.

After maybe 15 minutes of nothing, a bored and anxious Daryl took a look to his sides, and even behind him, nothing. He decided to look through the heavy backpack and see if there was any supplies that would prove useful. Just his luck, it was loaded with goodies.

He found three drums of ammo for the MK48, a Micro-Uzi, with several magazines of ammo, a Walter PPK pistol, of course with ammo. Additionally he found a Ka-Bar knife, with a knuckleduster on the grip. And as if his luck couldn't have gotten better, he found five claymore mines, a brick of Semtex, and ten hand grenades. Daryl was very pleased with this stash, also not believing he carried all of it up the hill, never wondering how it all fit in the backpack in the first place.

"Christmas came early for you this year Daryl." He exclaimed.

He spent the next two hours littering the area below the hill with booby traps, putting the claymores in open areas where troops would walk through, and the grenades near trees, so to cause the bark to shrapnel upon detonation, skills he learned as a Wolverine from the late Jed Eckert. Daryl wisely attached some Semtex to the pins, to explode when detonated remotely. It took some doing, but the young boy was proud of his would-be killing field.

Afterward, Daryl, now atop the hill, couldn't take it anymore. The tracking device digging into his back was causing him more physical pain, as well as mental pain. Being duped, and tracked like an animal angered the young boy, he decided it had to go.

He took the Ka-Bar, covering his mouth with the opposite sleeve, and slowly began to cut away at his skin. Fortunately the small blunt Russian tracking device was picked out easily, despite it being "unremovable" though the pain prompted a loud scream from Daryl.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

Daryl set the device and the knife aside, and used the field dressings from the small first aid kit he had with him to temporarily dress his wound, albeit awkward. He soaked a gauze pad in an alcohol swab, and taped it to his back, this was very painful, but eventually Daryl felt the relief.

He starred at the small-almost microscopic device, coated in his blood laying on the edge of the tip of the slightly bloody knife. He looked at it with disdain. He wanted nothing more than to strangle the Spetsnaz officer making sure the tracking device was the last thing he saw. But hasty revenge was not the answer, and he knew that. There was nothing left to do but sit and wait. He wiped off the device and put it in his jacket pocket, but not before destroying the tracker, rendering it useless. He thought this would at least throw off the pursuers a little bit.

He took up his position again, laying in prone, waiting patiently. Another hour or so had passed, the sun beginning to set, that's when the near sleepy Daryl heard the sound of car engines. Loud car engines, most likely from the sounds of Humvees.

Daryl's suspicion was right, he could see the end of the tree line, where at the wood's edge, stood a Humvee, with two personnel carriers behind it. It was the pursuit team after Daryl. With the device now destroyed, he assumed they would just go to the last known position, so running was still out of the question. Daryl was still kicking himself for not doing so when he had the chance an hour ago. It was too late now.

He watched patiently as the troops exited their respective vehicles. The roster included ten troops from each carrier, drivers included, plus four additional from the Humvee, including the Spetsnaz officer who tracked Daryl in the first place. The troops began to spread out, maybe twelve feet or so apart, waiting for their orders. The Officer got out in front and surveyed the area; Daryl was camouflaged enough by the leaves and the darkness so as not to be seen.

(Dialogue will be in English so people are not confused as hell)

"Lieutenant Koslov, are statuses shows the signal went dead near this woodland." One of the soldiers from the Humvee announced.

"When?" The officer asked in a dry, Russian accent.

"Uh…about an hour ago sir." The soldier continued looking over the tracking graph in the Humvee.

"Shit." The officer sighed

"They could be miles away…and with the EMP!" Another soldier groused

"Koslov, I thought you said that tracker could not be removed?" The next highest ranking soldier asked the officer with a slightly disgusted look

The officer took one look at the soldier, and then grabbed him by the collar, still not losing his cool "I thought you said those kids would never get EMP?" He said dryly, then letting the soldier go, taking a few steps forward. Another soldier ran up to the officer

Another soldier ran up to the officer "Don't let him get to you Vasili, he is just mad that they escaped, that's all." He assured the Russian. "And of Captain Cho's death." He added

"Humph…I for one couldn't be happier of that." The officer lit a smoke, and then looked around. "They must have set camp in these woodlands, either or continued on-"he took a whiff of the air.

"On what?" The other officer asked

"Something wrong Vasili?" another soldier asked.

"There here." He answered turning around.

"You can tell?"

"Da, I smell blood, probably blood of boy who had tracker in his back, someone's here, and they're waiting for us comrades." He smirked "Comrade Ming, get two more and face cars to woods, headlights on." He ordered

"Yes sir Lieutenant Koslov!" he ran to the trucks, two more soldiers followed suit.

"Comrade Han, give me bullhorn." He ordered the friendly soldier

"Yes sir Vasili." The soldier handed it to him.

The officer spoke into the bullhorn as the headlights illuminated the forest; Daryl was fortunately obscure being on the hill. "Attention Wolverines! Or, whoever is out there…This is Lieutenant Vasili Koslov, twenty-third Spetsnaz Division. We have area surrounded, if you surrender yourselves, and device now, we may consider sparring your pathetic lives!" he concluded, handing back the bullhorn "That should do it."

"What now?" the other officer asked Vasili, unsure of his actions

"Now? Now we hunt. Troops, begin-MARCH!" he shouted.

The troops started to slowly walk in a line towards the hill. Three of them were nearing one of Daryl's claymores he had laid. The smaller African-American aimed his gun and waited for them to blow.

"That's right…come on…come and get me." Daryl whispered.

Just then, one of the soldiers stepped right on the claymore with two of the soldiers' right next to him "Huh-SHI-[ka-boom]"

They got blown into the air in three different directions; this brought the total from twenty-four to twenty-one One of the soldiers had not perished but would be unable to fight.

"Dammit! Take cover!" Vasili ordered. The soldiers took up defensive positions; one or two were by trees with the grenades next to them. One of the soldiers did not hear the order, and stood up, he would be in the cross-hairs of Daryl.

"Lieutenant Kos-[blam-thud]"

"Shit!" a soldier close to him yelled from cover

"Stay in cover!" Vasili ordered "Nobody stands!" Anyone out of cover complied immediately. "I underestimated you Wolverines!" he yelled "Resourceful…resilient…all in name of patriotism, I commend that!" the other officer grabbed him by the shoulder

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked

"Psyching them out, I'm still not even sure how many are up there, so shut up." He ordered the officer, then continued his rant "You know, you guys are ok…I only wish you were on our side-"

Daryl rolled his eyes, and looked for the detonator to activate the Semtex grenades by where some soldiers were hiding.

[BLAM-BLAM-BLAM]

"Shit!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"The trees!"

"They're in the trees!"

The totals were dropping fast; multiple troops had shrapnel in parts of their body.

"What do we do Lieutenant Koslov?" One of the troops shouted, Vasili wouldn't admit it, but he didn't have many options in him

"Well?" the other officer asked

"Erg-screw it! Advance! Take that hill!" he ordered

Battle cries were exchanged as the disoriented Koreans began to charge at the hill, at least three more claymores were detonated, and Daryl used him the rest of the grenades, it was all on him, he fired with the machine gun down at the advancing troops, many of whom were too injured and exhausted to continue.

Unfortunately Daryl had run out of ammo, and had no time to reload the bulky machine gun. Two soldiers managed to make it to the side of the hill to try and flank Daryl; the teen was wise to this and was able to grab his Walther pistol from his back pocket and eliminate the threat

"Shit-[pwak-pwak-pwak-pwak-pwak]"

"Gah!"

"Ung!" they fell.

Daryl turned again to see several more had fixed bayonets and continued their charge of the hill, where the boy grabbed the micro-Uzi and mowed them away

[rapid fire]

Once that was said and done, Daryl looked down at the carnage, four soldiers, and Vasili remained, the Russian starred up at the boy, nodding his head, and clapping condescendingly.

"You! You! Very good boy…very good. Be frank with me, how many are there?" he asked

"Just me." Daryl said dryly.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Vasili laughed "Why can't Spetsnaz be more like you?"

Daryl had nothing to say.

"Where is the device boy!" the other officer yelled from down below

"What device?" Daryl asked mockingly

"Don't fuck with me! I said where is the device stupid nigg-"

[rapid fire]

Daryl fired the Uzi his way, missing him barely.

"I don't think he liked that." Vasili said in a dry and sarcastic manner.

"Don't have it, it's long gone by now! So just do me the favor now and give up before our troops come in and fuck up your day right quick!" Daryl shouted trying to be tough.

"ERG!" the officer shouted "I have had it with you! All of you Wolverines! Our great nation is not going to let a bunch of snot nosed punks get the better of us!" the other officer yelled

Daryl quickly reloaded his Uzi, and looked for the woods to his left. He figured he would fare better if he got into the woods and picked the rest off "Look, if you wanna get me, you gotta catch me! Come at me bro!" Daryl took off down the hill, heading for his left.

"Well, go get him!" Vasili ordered casually, the officer and three of the remaining soldiers took off after Daryl. While Vasili patiently walked their way.

"Get back here!" the soldier yelled. He was nearing Daryl but then stepped on the last claymore and was blown into the air. "AHHHH!"

"And then there were four." Daryl panted, continuing through the woods.

More along the way one of the soldiers managed to get in front of Daryl, he seemed to be more exhausted then Daryl was. "Freeze!" he panted

With quick thinking Daryl riddled his body with the Uzi

[rapid fire]

"Ung!"

The boy continued "Three."

Daryl sprinted to a fork in a few trees, hiding inside. The next soldier and the officer were approaching. They came to the clearing, where the unsuspecting soldier was riddled with bullets by the Wolverine

[Rapid fire]

"GAH!"

"You!" The officer tried to draw his TT30 pistol, while Daryl still had him in his sights

"What was that name you were about to call me before? Say it…go ahead…say it!" Daryl ordered "I double dare you!"

"Uh-Uh-uh-Uh." The officer stammered

"Nigger?" Daryl asked coldly. The officer simply nodded "That's what I thought." He considered saying a Dirty Harry line, but he had little time, Daryl pulled the trigger, and heard the heart-wrenching [click] "Fuck!"

The officer drew a smile. "Now, I love it when that happens!"

Daryl quickly darted into the woods, the officer on his heels, he fired from his pistol

"Come here!" [pwak-pwak-pwak-pwak-pwak]

No avail, the two ran into a thicket, which is where Daryl disappeared, the confused officer looked around, seeing nothing, he rested against the nearby tree, thinking he would be safe.

"AHHHHHH!" Just then, Daryl lunged from behind the tree, and slit the officer's throat with his knife.

"Gah-cha-afch-cch." He stammered, grabbing his throat, losing consciousness very quickly. Daryl simply starred at him, until he fell over.

"One to go…wherever he is." Daryl did a quick survey of the land, and continued on his way.

Daryl was now by the freezing cold creek, almost a mile away from the battleground. He assumed he would do better running through the nearby field at the end of the tree line at the end of the creek, to throw the Russian off his tail, Daryl did a quick jump over the creek, and looked up in front of him…where Vasili was already waiting.

The two were standing in what could be readily described as an island, where the creek splits in two, a few trees were on the island. The boy looked up at the smirking Russian, who had bark shrapnel in various parts of his body, completely un-parsed. Daryl simply kept the scowl on his face, knife in hand.

"Good…very-very-good comrade, ha-ha-ha, I have encountered many-a worthy opponents in my day, but you…you actually put some emotion on my face. What are you, fifteen-sixteen?"

"Seventeen." Daryl answered dryly

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Vasili cackled "Very nice…twenty-three, twenty-three, impressive numbers my friend. Spetsnaz trainees would eat their own legs off to make those numbers…you did, all of this on your own?" Vasili asked

"Yeah."

"The tracking device too?" Vasili asked

"Got it right here." Daryl padded his pocket.

"Impressive…I know adults who would shit their pants in situations like this…but not you, you-and your friends, are something special." Vasili nodded "What is your name comrade? I must know."

"Daryl Jenkins."

"Well Daryl Jenkins, and I mean this to bottom of my cold heart…You might perhaps be most worthy adversary I have ever encountered." He extended his hand. Daryl looked at it quizzically, then back at him "I give you my word comrade, it is but a handshake."

Daryl reluctantly shook his hand, releasing quickly.

"And now Daryl Jenkins, I am afraid all good things must have their end…For now…I must break you."

"…Okay." Daryl sighed "To the death?"

"Of course."

Daryl got in a fighting stance "Alright then."

They circled around for a good minute or so.

"You ever seen Rocky IV?" Vasili asked

"Yeah….you have?" he asked with a surprised look

"Da…you recall scene when Dolph Lundgren eliminates Carl Weathers in beginning?" Vasili asked

"Yeah." Daryl gulped

"Let us recreate that." Vasili lunged, pinning Daryl to the ground, he was able to break his right hand free upon impact and pounded Vasili's face with the knuckleduster grip of the knife. "AH!"

Daryl was able to roll under him, getting neutral, and getting a tad cocky, he bounced around a little. Eventually Vasili stood up, wiping some blood away from his face.

"Yes…just like Rocky IV." He spat. They circled around, though tighter this time.

Daryl threw a flew slashes with his knife, Vasili dodging all of the blows, Daryl's cockiness was slowly draining.

"It was good first blow comrade Jenkins…it will not happen again." Vasili assured him.

"That's what you think!" Daryl lunged again, this time Vasili grabbed him by the arm, twisting the knife from him, and using the free hand to whack Daryl in the face, then to add insult to injury, Vasili flipped him over to the other side of the island.

"Gah!"

He looked up, where Vasili was approaching. Daryl stood up, and sprinted for him, only for Vasili to dodge him like a matador, and Daryl ate the ground, though he recovered his knife, the two stood neutral again, but now evenly matched, Vasili grabbed a small combat knife from a sheath in his boot.

"Ballistic knife comrade." He explained

"Why do they call it that?" Daryl asked, wiping some blood from his nose

"I'll show you." He pointed the knife at Daryl, and to his surprised, it fired, like the matrix, Daryl was just able to duck as the blade barely missed his face, however by the time he could recover Vasili was already there.

"AHHHHH!"

Combo after combo left Daryl bleeding, soar, and too weak, until he was thrown again to the other side of the island yet again, this time he was slow to get up, knife in hand.

"Wow…you are resilient; you understand of course this is half speed for me." Vasili explained

"I…had expected…that." Daryl said weakly.

"I could never go full force on a child…but I can try." He approached Daryl and began to beat him again. This time Daryl managed to duck between a combo and stabbed Vasili in the leg, continuing with a small slash would above his groin. This left the Spetsnaz officer in pain, he used his free leg to kick Daryl away, the knife falling from his hands.

"GAH!" The kick sent Daryl soaring into a tree, falling over, the bleeding Vasili approached, though slowly. He picked up Daryl's knife, and slowly wakled towards the boy, now too weak to stand.

"Last stand comrade." Vasili spat. "If you had any prayers I would say them quickly." He urged him.

Daryl assumed this was the end, but then remembered the pistol he still had in his back pocket. Daryl managed to crawl away towards the middle of the island with Vasili slowly approaching, now getting angry.

"Come on, just give up kid! You are brave, ballsey-I'll give you that-but no one can beat me nobody!"

Daryl drew the Walther, and fired –[pwak-pwak-pwak-click-click]

"Gah-unh-ung!" Vasili drew a foot backwards with each shot, all finding a place somewhere on his body, one near the left kidney, one dead-center mass of the chest, and the final, splitting his collarbone on the right side. The weak Russian looked at the boy, and to Daryl's surprise, he still advanced.

"Shit!" Daryl crawled until he was running out of island, until Vasili finally fell to his knees, his dying body catching up with him, and his seemingly endless supply of adrenaline was dwindling. The knife fell to the ground, and the Russian looked at his opponent with weak eyes.

"Well done…comrade…well…played."

Daryl still wanted the satisfaction he thought about from earlier that day, he painfully managed to stand, he took the tracking device from his pocket, making sure Vasili was starring right at it.

"Remember this…Remember me…Remember that this could have been avoided." Daryl then threw the device aside. Vasili simply rolled his eyes with his dilated pupils, and hit the dirt hard, lifeless.

Daryl checked his neck for a pulse, nothing. This was no act. Daryl had beaten the pursuers after him, despite starting this whole ordeal a scared little kid. He had single handedly beaten a platoon of the invading North Koreans and a well-seasoned Spetsnaz officer, all-in-all, he knew his old man would be proud. He looked up at the sky "That was for you Jed."

Daryl looked through Vasili's person to see if he had anything useful, he found a few bandages, a service pistol, which he could have used to kill Daryl in the fight. But as a true souvenir, he took his blue beret.

The victorious boy painfully limped off of the island, and headed towards the direction of the other Wolverines, now miles ahead of him. On this evening it seemed, the deadliest warrior had risen.

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review if you must, and check out my other stories if you dare! **

**PEACE!**


End file.
